A Day In The Shop
by alyssialui
Summary: One-shot. A typical day at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Ron/Luna. AU - Fred is alive, Ron works at the shop.


_A/N: A one-shot about a typical day at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Ron/Luna. AU as Fred is alive and Ron still decides to help out his brothers at the shop. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_****Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition: ****Roulette - Write about a character visiting Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **King Minos – Write about Fred and/or George Weasley._

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Six of Diamonds -__Write about Fred and George running their business._

_**Pairing God Challenge: **Ron/Luna_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **Weasley, extremely inefficient, fragments of glass, twins, just this once._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Fred stumbled from the backroom of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with a stack of snackboxes in his hands. He expertly dodged the kids running around his feet as he walked over to the display. He grinned at his small achievement before starting to stock the shelf, but sat down just in time to see someone's handbag knock a display of love potions to the floor. The woman smiled sheepishly before running off without even an apology. Fred sighed, "George!" he called out while continuing his job.<p>

George came from the backroom as well, his apron stained as he wiped his hands on them. He walked over to his brother, almost stepping on a small child, and then stopped next to the display on lying on the floor. "What's all this then?"

Fred smirked and said, "Your job."

George asked, "And you couldn't do anything about it?" George took his wand and waved it at the mess. The fragments of glass reassembled into vials and the shelf righted itself, leaving the puddle of spilt potion on the floor. He waved his wand again, vanishing the liquid before someone slipped in it.

Fred looked over at his brother and held out a snackbox, "I was a little busy at the moment."

George rolled his eyes before waving his wand again. The snackboxes flew off the small pile on Fred's right and onto the stand, perfectly aligned. "It's extremely inefficient to sit there when we have orders to fill."

Fred scowled, "You know I like doing it by hand, George. Makes me feel like I'm actually doing something."

George grabbed Fred's elbow, "Now you're going to make some more love potions. Me and Ron are busy with the toffees and the other products."

"Ah!" a shout came from the backroom. George shook his head, "He means well but Potions was never his strong suit."

Fred followed behind George as they walked back to the room. "Put him out here on stock duty and I'll stay with you around there."

* * *

><p>The little bell above the shop door tinkled though no one would be able to hear it anyway over the other loud sounds, big explosions and laughing customers. Luna smiled as she walked into the store, nimbly avoiding bumping into anyone as she carried the lunch bag in her hand.<p>

"Hey, Luna," Verity greeted from the shop counter as she was cashing out a mother and her jumping son.

Luna waved before walking up to stand beside the girl. "Hello, Verity. Have you seen, Ron? I brought his lunch."

Verity smiled and pointed into the crowd, "He's probably near the back."

Luna nodded before going in search of her boyfriend. She saw him sitting on a small stool before a display of glass vials, unpacking bottles of pink potions. She came up behind him and placed a hand over his eyes. With the other hand, she opened the lunch bag under his nose.

"Mmmm, shepherd's pie. Luna?" he asked as he removed her hands and gave her a kiss. They had been dating just for a few months and Ron was grateful for every day with her. He fell in love with her eccentricities and she was so wise and understanding. She prized him above all else and never once saw him as just another Weasley. And she was also an excellent cook.

She smiled and said, "I thought we could have lunch together."

He rose from the stool and pulled her in, before picking up the box. "Sure. Fred and George won't mind."

They walked towards the backroom and placed the box on a nearby table. The twins were both standing over a cauldron, watching the bubbling solution turn from green to yellow. They were three other cauldrons bubbling over the fires and constantly being watched by the potioneers. "I'm going to lunch," Ron called out.

Fred looked up from his cauldron, "You'll go to lunch when I tell you to- Hi Luna."

Luna waved and said, "Hello Fred, George."

Fred grinned at her before saying, "Fine, just this once. You can go to lunch with your girlfriend, but be back in 10 minutes. These snackboxes will be ready to be put out by then."

"Thanks, Fred," Ron said before putting a hand around Luna's shoulders and leading her out of the room.

George called out, "Have fun you two lovebirds."


End file.
